The Dark Ones Daughter: Blinding
by kmgproductionz
Summary: The curse on Penny is broken and the only thing on her mind now is revenge against those who have wronged her.
1. Chapter 1

Penny sat at the desk she set up in her room, right next to the window. While the town slept, she forced herself to stay awake. She looked down at the pad of paper she was drawing on and felt her eyes swell with tears. She tore the paper apart, ripping it in half and throwing it in the garbage. _Killian. _When they lived at sea, she drew him often while he slept. Huddled in the corner of the cabin, the only light to help her see was from the moon.

Penny looked out her window to the moon now.

She could spend the rest of her life drawing Killian – but it wouldn't bring him back. It only left her feeling alone and frustrated. Penny wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up in her seat.

It had been about a month since the curse she was under was broken, a month since Grahams funeral. A month since she was blissfully ignorant to what was going on around her.

Jefferson wanted revenge on Regina for tricking him, for taking him away from his daughter Grace. But all Penny could think of was destroying her father's life. She wanted to turn everything around him to ash. Jefferson was teaching her a few things – trying to help her channel her anger, keeping it from taking over. But when she was away from Jefferson, all she felt was rage.

Henry showed up at her house the other day, asking if she wanted to spend the day with him and Emma. But Penny declined, telling him she was too busy to go out. But a part of her felt like her old self when she was around Henry. Jefferson had warned her not to shut Henry out – that he was all part of the plan too.

Henry was a force of light. He was everything good and innocent in the world. She remembered when Killian had said that about her. He would apologize to her for corrupting her, cover her face with kisses and then smirk against her skin. _You're mine. _He would tell her. _And I am yours. _Everything good about Penny had been light to Killian from the day he met her. But she was his pirate queen. And he feared that it had caused her heart to darken. But it hadn't. Everything about her was good until Killian was taken out of her life.

He had always been so worried about her heart.

And now it had become the one thing he feared it would by spending her life with him. Only now it was dark because he was not in her life anymore. She might as well not have a heart.

_Henry is your emotional tether. _Jefferson told her. _He can pull you out of even your darkest days. If you push him away, you'll lose yourself. _

_Maybe I want to lose myself. _Penny had told him.

Jefferson had taken her in his arms and held her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. _Don't lose yourself. _He made her promise him.

Penny blinked back tears and headed for her bed. Though she fought hard not to sleep, she had work in the morning. And if she showed up one more time looking strung out, Gold would start to ask questions.

He visited her now.

Every day.

He would always say he was just stopping by on his way to his store, because it was conveniently across the street from the pawn shop. He would make small talk with Penny, asking her if she needed any more time off. She simply smiled and shook her head, assuring him that she was fine.

She wasn't fine.

She was far from fine.

She had to look at this man every day, make small talk, smile at his compliments, knowing that he killed not only Killian, but Graham too.

She had heard from Jefferson that Gold and Regina were not on good terms, not after what he had done to her favorite Huntsman.

Penny lay down in bed, thinking that perhaps someone loving her was an automatic death sentence. The brunette closed her eyes as her head rest on the soft and cool pillow. She tried desperately to let sleep take over her body but was haunted with a memory.

"_PAPA! NO!" A ghost screamed causing Rumpelstiltskin to look up to where it came from. He near gasped. The pirate had lied to him. His daughter stood before him. "Papa, please! Don't!" She begged._

"…_Penelope?" He said, barely audible. He then looked back at the pirate. "You lying coward!" He hissed, squeezing his heart in his hands tighter._

"_NO!" Penelope screamed, running forward and pushing her father hard, knocking him on the floor before hovering over Killian. Rumple stood up, examining his daughter with the man who lay on the floor, his hand reached for hers and she gave her hand to the pirate willingly. Penelope moved her other hand to his face, caressing it._

"_Well isn't this a surprise!" Rumple said in annoyance. "My daughter being tender to the pirate who stole her." _

_Penelope looked to her father with a glare. "I left with him, father. Willingly." She spat out at her father. She looked back down to Killian, her hand found his hair, raking her fingers through it as he tried to catch his breath._

"_I told them not to let you come." Killian coughed, still breathing hard as he looked to Penelope. She looked down at him with a raised brow._

"_And I told them the only way they could stop me from coming was to kill me. And if by chance you made it out of this – you would be very cross at the man who killed me."_

_Killians chest hurt too much to laugh at her comment. Rumpelstiltskin was in no pain and let out a loud dark laugh. "So here comes my daughter. Off to save her true love," he sang the words. "-The Pirate." He sneered at her. Rumple put his finger on his chin. "Now, after your cowardly pirate told me you died – my plan was to kill him, flay him alive." He took a step forwards to his daughter who shielded Killian from her father. "But now that I am being made aware that you are in fact alive!" He cheered the last part. "-I'm just going to have to take you back."_

_Penelope shook her head. "No, I am not going with you father."_

_Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "As if you have a choice in the matter." _

"_And if I still refuse?" She asked, defiant as ever._

"_Well then I will plunge my hand in to your true loves heart and crush it until it is sand between my fingers." Rumpelstiltskin could see the panic appearing in his daughter's eyes. _

_He watched as his daughter looked to the pirate, who shook his head. "No, Penny."_

"_Just remember that I picked you." Penny told Killian. "Know that I chose to be with you from my own free will and that I will never regret the choice." Her eyes filled with tears. "Because no matter what happens … it was the best choice I ever made." She tried to keep her voice strong for him. "I love you, Killian Jones, always and forever." She said before leaving her side and standing next to her father, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. It was the only way to save her pirate. And if that meant having to live by her father's side, knowing that Killian was alive and well - she'd do it. _

Penny's eyes snapped open, remembering the look on Killians face.

Penny curled on her side, trying to fight away the memories. She wanted to dream of better times. She wanted to dream of the day Killian told her he loved her, the first time they swam with mermaids. The night they made love under the stars in a lagoon. She wanted those memories. Not the memory of the look on his face when she left with her father.

And definitely not the look on his face when her father killed him.

She began to feel sick, clutching on to her stomach. She wanted to throw up but kept it down. _I am strong. _She told herself every day. _I am strong. _

She would have to be strong.

By the time Penny finally began to fall asleep, the sound of her alarm caused her to jump up out of her bed, startled. She hadn't even realized that the sun was up. Her phone began to buzz. Penny picked up her phone and put it to her ear. _Hello? _

"Penny?"

_Henry. _

"Hey buddy."

"We need to talk."

Penny yawned. "Isn't it a bit early?" She asked, looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"That's not important. We need to talk. Someone is in Storybrooke."

"Yes, a lot of people live here." She said, not being able to help the smile that crept on her lips.

"Someone who doesn't live here – someone from outside of Storybrooke. He showed up last night." Penny had listened to what he said, but was in shock. The only other person to come to Storybrooke while the curse was intact was Emma.

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is August."

Penny got up from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed and headed to her closet. "Meet me at the diner in ten minutes. Bring your book. But don't tell your mothers."

"Ok, see you soon, Pen."

Penny felt her heart ache when he called her by the name Killian often would call her. She hung up her phone and dressed quickly. She had to open the boutique at 8 AM and it was already 7:15. She had to get the scoop on the new guy – had to know who he was, what he knew – if he knew about the curse.

She shook her head.

Maybe he's just an ordinary guy.

_No. I can feel it. There's something going on. _Penny said to herself as she threw on a black knit sweater and blue jeans. _And I'm going to figure it out. _

Penny rushed out of her apartment, grabbing her purse and car keys off the desk by the front door and locked up, hurrying down the stairs and out of the building to where her car was parked on the side of the street.

Penny then remembered how she and Jefferson were able to speak to each other and blew on her car window, there, a message appeared. _The Docks. 10pm. _She would need to get as much information out of Henry about this August guy to tell Jefferson. Penny wiped away the words and got in to her car and sped to the diner.

Maybe this stranger knew things about Storybrooke. And maybe he would be willing to work with her and Jefferson. Gods knew that Emma wasn't willingly. But then again Jefferson had all but kidnapped Emma and Mary-Margret a few weeks back when he got desperate.

Penny pulled in to the small parking lot and parked her car. She could see Henry inside, drinking his hot coco with cinnamon. She got outside, hurried to the diner from her car and walked to where Henry was sitting, the book by his side. "Penny!" He smiled wide when he saw her. "I ordered you that coffee you always get."

Penny smiled. "Thank you, Henry."

She didn't want to waste time. And even though Jefferson had told her not to say anything, Penny couldn't keep it in any longer. Not from Henry, who for so long had tried to tell her about her real life. "Henry," she said softly. "I remember."

"Remember what?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink, leaving foam on his upper lip. Penny reached forward and with a napkin, wiped his mouth clean.

"I remember who I am."

Henry gave her a skeptical look.

Penny huffed. "My name is Penny. I fell in love with a pirate and ran away with him." Penny told Henry causing Henrys eyes to go wide. "I was trapped by my father for three hundred years – who is _Rumpelstiltskin._" She whispered the name. "Or as he is known here; Mr. Gold." Penny went on. "You never told me any of that. Only that I was the daughter of the Dark One. I remember, Henry. I swear it."

"-You remember!" Henry said in excitement, loudly Penny shushed him.

"Henry, no one can know. Not even Emma."

"But she's part of Operation Cobra." Henry tried to assure her.

Penny sighed. "If my father found out I remember, he would lock me away again. Henry, please, I'm begging you … don't tell anyone that I remember." Henry sighed long and loud but eventually agreed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Penny." He told her. Penny smiled at Henry who grabbed her hand from across the table. "But you have to tell me stories." He made her promise causing Penny, to for the first time in a month, laugh.

Maybe Jefferson was right about Henry. Maybe he _was _her emotional tether. Because when she was around Henry, he heart didn't feel so dark.

Maybe he would save her from herself.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry if this is a mess, I just wanted to get the first chapter out before I went out of town for a couple of days. But I hope you guys like it and a big thank you all to everyone who read The Dark Ones Daughter: Paradise. I had fun writing that one and I loved your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

She missed Graham.

She missed Killian.

She missed home.

Penny walked through the woods, hand in hand with Henry and thought back on her life while under the curse.

She had felt all alone for twenty-eight years. And then Graham made a move. And though she had no feelings for him in the way he deserved, he was still her best friend. Graham had a way of making Penelope feel safe. She didn't know if that was her father's doing. _No, it couldn't be. _You _felt safe with Graham. Your father couldn't control you in to feeling that way. _No matter where they were, at home, walking around town, taking hikes in the woods – she felt safe. She felt content. She had figured that her heart was trying to guard itself with Graham, not ready to fall in love with anyone.

She wished with all her heart that she could have fallen in love with Graham.

But, even though she couldn't remember him, Killian was always in the back of her mind.

Her heart was his.

As his heart hers.

As Penny looked down at Henry who was trying to keep up with her fast pace, she smiled. Killian talked about wanting children. Little pirates he could teach the way of the sea. Her smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. She wanted nothing more than to be the father of Killians children. _Pirate children. _He'd call them.

"Henry, do you need to take a break?" She asked him, hearing him huff and puff as they tread through the forest.

"No," Henry told her, moving forward. His hand still wrapped in her own.

She remembered back in the enchanted forest, she and Bae used to go on adventures. He was only a toddler and his legs were so tiny that she had carried him most of the time as they walked through the forest. She would bring a small basket of bread at meat for herself and Baelfire to eat once they would reach their destination.

"_Mother used to take me here when I was your age, Bae." _She would tell him once they reached the little stream. _"She would let me put my feet in the water and would tell me stories of magic and Kings and Queens." _Penelope moved forward and picked her brother up in to her arms. _"Would you like to put your feet in the water, Bae?" _She'd ask him. She would watch as he nodded excitedly.

Penelope, still holding on to Baelfire, set him down in the stream. The feel of the water washing between his toes made Baelfire squeal with excitement, his face full of joy as he looked up at his older sister.

She would tell him the same stories of magic and kings and queens while they ate their meal. Watch as her baby brothers eyes would go wide when she told him that their mother said that she believed that she had magic.

"_Mother said that her mother before her had the gift of seeing the future. And her great-great grandmother was able hold a ball of fire in her hands!"_

"_In her hands, but sister, would that not burn her?"_

"_She was made of magic, little brother. Nothing could hurt her. Not even the fire. You see, Baelfire, mothers great-great grandmother had the powers of the earth. She could summon the air, wind, water, and fire." _

"_Can you do that, sister?"_

Penelope would laugh, pinch her little brother's cheeks and shake her heard. _"No, little brother. I cannot do that." _He would pout and rub his eyes and Penelope would know that it was time for them to journey back to the little hut they shared with their father.

Penny could see Jefferson in the clearing, waiting for her. She had no way of telling him that Henry was coming with her, and she could see the look of annoyance on his face when he spotted the young boy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jefferson asked as they reached him. Henry kept a tight grip on Penny's hand.

"Henry knows more about the curse than either of us combined. You were trapped in Wonderland, and I was a hostage at the hand of my father. Henry has read the story more than a thousand times, I'm sure." She smiled down at Henry. "He knows how the curse took place, what it took to create the curse – he's trying to break it just as bad as we are." She made her voice stern. "Besides, you said I need him. Or have you forgotten that, Jefferson?"

Jefferson made a face that caused both Penny and Henry to chuckle.

"Now you said you wanted to teach me something today. We have three hours." Penny told Jefferson causing him to shake his head.

"-That's not enough time."

"If I keep disappearing like this from work, my father will notice. He stops by on his way to work every morning, and I can see him when I'm closing up the shop. He's keeping an eye on me so whatever you have to teach me – it's going to have to be quick, because he has eyes all over this town."

Jefferson huffed but agreed, telling her that he hopes she is a 'fast learner'.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Penny made a skeptical expression. "I don't have magic."

"Yes, you do." Jefferson disagreed.

"-There's no magic in this world."

Jefferson let out a sigh of agitation. "Of course there is, Penny. Magic is what's keeping us all inside the town. Magic is what stopped you and the Huntsman from leaving town."

"My father stopped Graham and I from leaving town by killing him. " She corrected him.

"Jefferson is right, Penny. Even if Rumpelstiltskin hadn't killed Graham – you guys wouldn't have been able to leave. It's like when Emma tried to leave town and her car crashed. Something is stopping all of us from leaving. _Magic,_"

"Ok, so if I have _magic," _she used air quotations."Then how come I was trapped in my fathers grips for 300 years? Shouldn't I have been able to escape, break free by saying a spell or … conjuring a dragon to destroy him?" She poked fun at both Henry and Jefferson who only gave her serious expressions.

Henry stood up from where he was sitting. They had already been out here for quite some time. "Penny, do you remember the stories your mother told you when you were a little girl? The ones you later told Baelfire."

The name stung her. She'd never see her little brother again.

"Yes, I remember them." She kept her voice even.

"You said there was magic in your family. That your mother thought she had magic because of her ancestors."

Penny rubbed her temples. "Henry, those were stories."

"Everything is a story just waiting to happen, Penny." Henry replied. Penny sighed. Fine. She'd do whatever Jefferson instructed her to do. But only because of the sweetness in Henrys voice that reminded her so much of her little brother that it broke her heart.

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Today was just like any other day in Storybrooke. Things were getting back to the way they were – everyone was getting in the same routine of things. Mr. Gold watched from his window at his shop as the people walked by. He was in no hurry for the curse to be broken.

Yes, he wanted his son back.

But now he had his daughter back.

He would visit her every morning, sometimes with a cup of coffee from Granny's. She would smile at he came in to her shop and greet him. _Good morning, Mr. Gold. _She would tell him as he walked to where she sat behind her desk.

He wanted to make sure she was OK. After what had happened with Graham, _after what he caused, _he was worried that his daughter would be a shell of a person – just as she had been when he would make her relive the false death of her pirate.

_I should have really killed him. _Gold thought as he looked out the window. Usually Penny would come out around this time, closing shop for a short while as she took her lunch. But he hadn't seen her yet. Perhaps she decided to work through her lunch.

Gold considered walking down the street to her shop to check on her, but decided against it. She wasn't a child anymore.

But he'd always be his little girl.

Even when he kept her locked away in the tower cell. He still viewed her as his little girl. He had considered changing her back to the age she was when Bae was born. But he wanted to punish her as well. So he froze her at the age where she believed her true love was dead. So she could really feel the pain of losing him.

He was an evil man.

The bell above his door rung and Gold looked up to see Emma walking in to the shop. "Miss Swan." He said with a half smile. "How can I help you today?"

"Have you seen Penelope?" She asked.

Gold raised his brows. "I would assume she's in her shop."

"She's not."

Gold moved forward, slowly, to where Emma stood. "And why, might I ask, would you think I know where Miss Pierce is?"

"Because you watch her like a hawk." Emma replied, earning a raise of Mr. Gold's brows."Gold, I'm not as blind as everyone else in the town is." Emma said as she stepped forward. "I see the way you look at Penelope. And somehow whenever she's in trouble, you're always there. You're her father."

Gold tried to keep his face the same as it had been when Emma first started talking, before she told him that she knew Penelope was his daughter. "That's quite a story, Miss Swan." He replied, putting support on the can he used as his knee began to ache. "However, it is untrue."

Emma quirked her brow at him, giving him a look that said; _I know you're lying. _

"Listen, I don't care about your family drama. I care about Henry. And the last person to see him was Penelope." Emma told her. "Mary-Margret said that Henry wasn't in class today and when I went to his house he wasn't there." Emma told Gold. "So if you see Penelope, please ask if she's seen Henry since breakfast." The blonde said before walking out of the pawn shop.

Gold watched as Emma left his shop with a glare. He knew she had a gift of sensing when someone was lying to him. If she told Penelope that she thought he was her father – how would Penelope react?

But more importantly – where was his daughter?

* * *

"You're mother wasn't crazy." Jefferson told Penny. "Her family line does come from magic. But a certain kind of magic. It's called _Nature Channeling._"

"Nature channeling?" Penny said, sitting under a large oak tree with Henry sitting on the ground beside her. "What the hell is that?"

Jefferson picked up dirt in his hand, letting it fall between his fingers as he began to explain things to Penny. "Penny, you're able to control magical energy. This world. _Every _world. It's full of magic. Yes, most of us can't see it, but this world is full of magic. All worlds are. If you channel the magical energy, you can control it."

"How do you know all of this?" Penny asked him. She wasn't sure of all of this – not sure if it was possible. Her? Magical? There was no way.

"You learn a lot of things when you're a portal jumper." Jefferson told her. "Here," Jefferson said as he picked up some dirt and opened Penny's hand, dumping it in there." Penny made a disgusted face, and just as she was about to throw the dirt on the ground, Henry stopped her, wanting to see what Jefferson wanted her to do. Jefferson couldn't help but smirk in Henrys direction. He was the only reason she was doing all of this. "I want you to focus on the dirt."

Penny wanted to scoff, to roll her eyes and maybe throw the dirt in Jefferson's face. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked down at the dirt.

"Imagine each grain of dirt breaking apart." Jefferson told her, watching her carefully. "Imagine it coming apart in your hands, floating in the air."

Penny narrowed her eyes at Jefferson only to hear him say, _Penelope. _Drawing out every syllable in her name. Henry giggled. "If it helps, close your eyes. Think of something peaceful."

Penny closed her eyes and tried to think of something peaceful. Killians face came to her mind. She could see him; he was there next to her, holding her hand. She was always at peace when Killian was holding her. Killian moved forward and brushed his lips against her skin. She let out a sigh at the feeling. They were in a lagoon, one they had visited many times. Killian always told Penny that when they would get Bae, they would come here and teach him how to fish. Penny smiled at the memory.

_Oh my goodness. _Penny could hear Henry saying from a distance. But she wanted to stay in this peaceful thought, stay with Killian. _Penny, you're doing it! _

Her eyes opened to see the dirt in her hand was gone. Instead, it was in the air. Each grain separated from the other. Her eyes widened. She tried to keep calm, keep her heart rate steady, but as soon as her heart rate picked up, the grains of dirt fell back in her hand.

Penny let out a shaky breath, in pure shock. "How the _hell _did I just do that?" She asked, looking at both Jefferson and Henry.

Henry was grinning at her wide. "You're magical, Penny!" He beamed.

* * *

Gold unlocked the door to the boutique Penelope ran. When he tried to open it at first, he discovered it was locked. The only time Penelope locked up the shop during the day was when it was lunch. But it had been nearly two hours since Emma Swan had come to his place of work, asking where Penelope was.

"-Penelope?" He called out.

He was given no answer back. He walked farther in to the store till he was in the back office. The last time he went in here was with Ruby Lucas the night Penelope ran away from the hospital. _Wandering the streets near the woods, _Emma Swan had told them. But Penelope had looked fairly clean for someone who was walking around in the rain and mud.

He didn't buy that story.

But he didn't ask questions.

Perhaps he should have.

_Should have asked questions. Should have killed the pirate. _

His life was full of things he _should _have done.

_Should have gone with Bae. _

_Should have stayed at the Ogre war. _

_Should have been a better father. _

He could spend the day listing things he should have done, but right now he needed to find out where his daughter was.

* * *

She was on a high. They had practiced for the past hour with Penny using her magic on different things. If she concentrated hard enough, she could even create a light in her hands. _A ball of magical energy, _Jefferson had called it.

"You can use that magic to protect you. If someone were to try and harm you, your light will appear from your hands to, I wish I could think of a better way to word this," Jefferson had huffed. "_Knock them down._" He explained. "Your light will always protect you."

Penny smiled, still amazed by all of this. She focused on a leaf that was on the ground next to Henrys feet and watched as it floated in the air until it was right in front of Henrys face. He laughed and picked up the leaf and tried his hardest to make the leaf float as well. He huffed in irritation when he couldn't do it.

Penny ruffled Henrys hair and grabbed his hand in his. "Henry, you remind me so much of Baelfire." She told him with a smile.

Henry smiled and squeezed her hand. He hadn't got around to telling her about Baelfire. He remembered when he read her the story of her life back in the Enchanted forest, they hadn't got to the part where Rumpelstiltskin got his powers, how he got his powers, and how he had abandoned Penny's little brother, leaving him to another world because of his cowardly ways.

Penny saw the time on her clock and let go of Henrys hand. "Oh god, we got to get going, Henry!" She said.

Penny then did something that surprised Jefferson.

Penny near lunged herself in to Jefferson arms. He relished in the hug, holding on to her tight, exhaling her scent. "Thank you for believing in me, Jefferson." She told him, still holding him tight. "Thank you."

When she went to let go, Jefferson wanted to linger, but instead let her go. She wasn't his. She'd never love him. She'd never love anyone _but _Killian.

"We'll meet in a couple days. But in the mean time, practice as much as you can."

Penny couldn't wait to try and hold fire in her hand, just as her great-great-great grandmother had. But they had run out of time.

"Bye, Jefferson!" Henry said as he took hold of Penny's hand and the two of them began to walk away. _ Bye! _Penny said as Henry dragged her through the woods.

Jefferson couldn't help but wonder if Henry knew the truth about Killian Jones. Would he tell Penny the truth?

* * *

"Henry!" Emma shouted when she saw her son and Penelope walking down the street together.

Henry hid his face behind Penny, scared to hear what his birthmother was going to say. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I was with Penny."

"I can see that." Emma replied, now looking at Penelope. "I've been calling your cell phone."

"Sorry, Emma. I turned it off. But I should have called."

Emma couldn't stay mad at Penelope. She was only twenty-three years old. She was a child herself. "Just, next time, please call. Me or Regina."

"Oh god, she doesn't know, does she?" Henry asked. Emma shook her head. "Good." Henry huffed. Penny had made Henry promise not to say anything to Emma. Anything at all, nothing about Penny getting her memory back, nothing about magic, and especially nothing that had to do with Jefferson.

Jefferson was in hiding because of him kidnapping Emma and Mary-Margret.

"Where were you guys?" Emma asked.

"The woods." They both said. And that was the truth.

"Why were you guys in the woods for three hours?"

"I was teaching him magic tricks. Show her Henry." Penny said with a smile as Henry told Emma to lean forward, he pulled a quarter from behind her ear. Her father had taught her that one when she was a little girl. Henry picked up on it quickly so it wouldn't be a lie that Emma could detect. _The human lie detector, _Penny had called her.

"-Penelope!" A voice, that made Penny inwardly cringe, called out causing Penny to put on a fake smile, kiss Henry on the head and bid him a farewell, and meet the person who called her.

"Hi, Mr. Gold." She smiled.

"Miss Swan came to my shop asking where you were, I told her I thought you'd be in your shop but apparently you were not."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. Henry came to me upset; I thought it'd be alright if I took a few hours off to spend with him."

"Penelope, you can't just close the shop for a few hours. That's not good business. If you're not serious about this job, I am more than capable of finding someone else to be in charge of it."

A part of Penny wanted to tell Gold to shove it. To maybe use her light against him. But it didn't seem like he was trying to harm her. Jefferson said that's how she could access her light, if she was in harm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold." She told him, keeping her head low. "It was irresponsible. I just wanted to cheer Henry up." She lied.

Gold nodded. He wanted to tell her that it was fine. But Emma Swan was watching and she still had the correct suspicion that Penelope was his daughter. "I'm sorry, Miss Pierce. You're fired."

Penny's eyes widened in shock. "You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not." Gold told her.

"Whoa, Gold," Emma said, hearing the whole conversation. She hadn't known that her son was upset. And she knew that he and Penelope shared a bond and that it wasn't surprising that he'd come to her when he was sad. "Listen, can't you just give her a break. Henry was upset."

"That's' not my problem."

Penny felt a rage inside of her. She stayed quiet, thinking of all the horrible things she wanted to do to her father. She hadn't even notice that the wind picked up and that the leaves on the ground all around them began to fly around as the wind howled.

Henry, however, had noticed that the reason the wind started, was because Penny was getting angry. He quickly ran up to Penny and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Penny." He told her. "I'm sorry." He continued to say. He then looked to Gold, who was trying to see through the wind, blocking his face from leaves hitting him. "Please, Mr. Gold. Don't fire her! Please!"

The wind began to die down as Henrys arms were wrapped around her waist.

Mr. Gold looked down at Henry, the way his arms were wrapped around Penelope; his eyes had tears in them. It reminded him so much of Baelfire that he had forgotten about the wind, he simply wanted to reach down and touch Henrys face that mirrored Baes in that moment. "Please!"

Gold then looked back to Penelope, who was looking down at Henry. "Miss Pierce." He picked up her attention. "This is your only warning. You do something like this again – you're done working for me. Do you understand?"

Penny nodded. Biting the inside of her cheek, trying to control her anger. "I understand." She said bitterly.

Gold nearly flinched at the tone of her voice. Things had been going so good between the two of them, but now she looked at him, talked to him like she did back in their land. She was angry at him, he could tell that much. He wanted to apologize, tell her that he was stupid for saying she was fired. But his eyes caught Emma's. Instead, he leaned forward on his cane and looked to Penelope. "Good." He said in a stern voice before walking away.

When he was far enough away, the wind died down to a stop and Emma placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Penelope. I shouldn't have came to him – I was just worried about Henry."

Penny closed her eyes, thinking of Killians face and felt herself calm down. "It's OK, Emma." She told her, opening her eyes. "He's right. I shouldn't have closed the shop."

"Yeah, but it's not like you've done this before. He was out of line."

"Gold is always out of line." Penny commented before wrapping her arm around Henry who still held on to her waist. Penny looked down at Henry who looked up at her. _Thank you, _she told him. Emma thought that Penelope was thanking Henry for getting her job back. But Penny was thanking Henry for pulling her back from doing something she'd regret – perhaps creating a storm in the process? She smiled down at him. "Stop by after school if you need help with your homework Henry." She told him.

Henry grinned and agreed, knowing that Penny meant if he wanted to help her with _her _homework. Practicing magic. "See you around, Penny." He hugged her. Emma smiled as she watched the two of them.

She was thankful for Penelope. Thankful that she was there for Henry when she couldn't be. "Alright, let's go Henry before you get Penelope in anymore trouble."

Henry rolled his eyes with a smile and walked off with Emma.

Penny sighed as she unlocked her shop and looked at the clock to see that she still had five hours left on her shift. She just wanted to go home and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew there was a stranger in the town. She knew his name was August. But that was about it. Jefferson had, when they met up at the docks, said that Penny should go on as Penelope if she were to ever meet August. But she hadn't got the chance to meet him. She had been working extra hours since Gold had given her a second chance. She hardly had time to sleep – plus, the nights she would sneak away from the town and meet up with Jefferson. Sometimes they met in the woods, sometimes they met at the docks – it all depended on what they were doing. Sometimes it helped Penny to just talk to Jefferson. That's what they did when they would meet up at the docks. When they met up in the woods – that's when she would practice her magic. _Nature channeling. _

Penny looked at the clock. It was almost closing time soon and then she could meet up with Jefferson. She could see the streets growing darker. Winter was just upon them.

The sound of the front door to her shop opened, the ringing on the bell made her sit up in her chair. Why was someone coming in so late? Was there some sort of fashion emergency – were they in fashion crisis? No, it was probably just Ruby.

She came out from the back and saw a man she had never seen before. This must me the stranger Henry had been talking about. _August. _She moved forward to where he stood. "Hi, can I help you?"

"No, I'm just looking around." He told her. "I don't think we've met yet." The stranger held out his hand for her to shake. "My name is August Booth." He introduced himself. Penny smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Penelope Pierce." She replied, letting go of his hand. "It's not every day that someone comes to Storybrooke." She commented. "I'm glad I've finally been able to meet this infamous _stranger._"

August laughed. "Is that what they're calling me?"

"Well that's what you are. No one knows who you are. Or why you're here."

He nodded his head with a lazy grin. "Maybe I'm just sightseeing?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Ok." She said skeptically, earning herself another laugh. Penny closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. "Sorry." She told him. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately." She told him. "When I don't get enough sleep – I get mean."

"It's fine." He told her. "I'm the same way." August assured her.

Penny smiled, not knowing what to say next. She looked around her shop and then back to August. "So can I help you with anything? This store is mostly female clothes but we do have a _small _men's section." She moved forward to move to the section but August gently grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from moving.

"Can I ask you a question, Penny? He said, causing her to look at him. _Why'd he call her Penny? _"-May I call you Penny?"

Penny forced a smile and nodded. "The only other person who calls me Penny is Henry but go right ahead." She told him, faking a chuckle. Penny knew that Henry had met August, he had told her about it multiple times. "What would you like to ask me?" She asked.

August let go of her arm. "How long have you worked for Mr. Gold?"

"Um, a few months." She told him. "Why?"

"Is he a good boss?"

Penny laughed. "On the days he's not threatening to fire me."

August chuckled. "And does he come in here a lot?"

More than she'd like. "He stops by every once in a while." She watched in curiosity as August pursed his lips with a nod of his head. "And may I ask you a question?" Penny asked back.

"I'm an open book." He smirked.

Penny raised her brow. "Is there a reason you're asking me these questions?"

"Just curious." August shrugged.

"Curious about Gold?" She laughed and walked away, leaving him as she went behind the counter. "That's not a good thing."

"And why isn't that a good thing?" August said, leaning against the counter.

"Because Mr. Gold is unpredictable." Penny replied. "And if you've come to town to mess with him-"

"Who said anything about messing with him? I just said I'm curious."

Penny kinked her brow again. _Who was this guy? _"Listen, August. I've been dealing with the man for quite some time now. Gold isn't someone you want to get mixed up with. Trust me, in this case; curiosity would kill the cat." Penny wondered if she was saying too much. For all she knew, this stranger could be working with Gold. She hadn't even thought of that. Penny couldn't help the tiny gulp she gave at that thought. She looked away from August and down at the paper work on the counter. 'I've got a lot of work to do and I'm closing soon so if I can't help you with anything-"

"-You don't have to be scared of him, Penny." August told her. "Not here." Penny looked up from her paper work, her eyes met his. They seemed sincere. "I'll let you get back to work." He said as he headed to the door. "It was nice to finally meet you, Penny." August walked out of her shop and Penny couldn't help herself but follow him, watching him from the shop window as he walked down the street.

She wanted to close early, find Jefferson in the woods and tell him about what had happened. There was something about this August guy – she just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at the clock and saw what time it was. _9pm. _She'd close in a half hour, go home and change and then meet Jefferson at the docks at 10pm, like planned. She knew that if she left now, Mr. Gold would find out and she'd be fired.

_Who are you August Booth?_

* * *

Penny had hurried to her apartment after she got off work, changed in to a small jacket and jeans and then headed out the door to meet with Jefferson. She couldn't wait to see him, to talk to him about August. Her mind was running around with a million thoughts about the man. Was he good? Was he bad?

It was a cold night and as she walked through the alleys so no one would see her heading down to the docks, she regretted not bringing a better jacket with her.

Penny was almost to the docks. She could smell the sea and her heart began to ache. _Killian. _She took in a deep breath and fought the urge to cry. Three hundred years and the hurt was still fresh. Penny breathed out and could see her breath forming in a small cloud. She'd remember how Killian would wrap her up in blankets on nights that were too cold. He would huddle himself against and let the warmth of his body warm her as well. He would always hold her so close when they slept that Penny was never cold with him.

Once she reached the docks, she could see Jefferson waiting for her and smiled. He hadn't seen her yet, he was looking down at the watch on his wrist. Jefferson was always so jittery. Always worried that someone was following Penny, that someone would see them. If Penny was running a few minutes late, she was sure that Jefferson assumed she was dead or held captive.

Penelope knew Jefferson had feelings for her, and though she wished she could return them – but her heart was with Killian. He may be dead, but her heart was with him, with his. Penelope did care about Jefferson, though. Aside from Henry, Jefferson was the only person Penny felt herself with.

She still hung out with Ruby on the nights she wasn't busy with Jefferson, her best friend would even stop by the shop with lunch from Granny's for Penny. Ruby was always checking up on her, taking her duty as best friend very seriously.

"Jefferson!" She called out causing him to turn around.

When he saw her, a smile formed on his lips. He was always so happy to see her. He had all but run to her on the docks when she was finally there and picked her up in a hug. She laughed as he set her down, his hands still on her waist. "I met someone today." Penny told him, causing his hands to drop from her waist.

"The stranger?"

"His name is August Booth." Penny told Jefferson, telling him of her encounter of him. "-I wanted to close shop and meet you right after he showed up but if my father found out, I'd be fired."

He understood. He asked her a lot of questions, but the only one that mattered was; "Do you trust him?" Jefferson asked.

Penny shook her head. "He's hiding something. He knows more than he's letting on." Jefferson nodded his head. "Maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean, I should be, shouldn't I? I can't trust anyone but you and Henry."

"Do you think he's a threat?"

Penny sighed. "Everyone with a secret is a threat, Jefferson."

Jefferson's face stayed neutral. He was keeping the biggest secret from Penny, one that if she were to ever find out about – she'd never speak to him again. Never trust him, never look at him, never be near him again. "Sometimes secrets keep you safe." That was his case. If he were to tell her about Killian, Gold would kill him.

"I suppose you're right." Penny said as she wrapped her arms around herself, cold from the weather. "I can't go around telling people that I have my memory back or that I can do magic." She had to remind herself. Secrets did keep some people safe. "He was asking a lot of questions about Gold."

"What kind of questions?" Jefferson asked.

"How it was working for him, how long I've been working for him." She shrugged. "Maybe he's a hit man and all our problems will be solved?" She said with a smirk causing Jefferson to grin down at her. She chuckled and rubbed her and rubbed her hands along her arms. Jefferson moved forward and did the action for her.

"You need a better coat, Penny. I can't have you freezing to death." She smiled up at him. She hated this part. Having to leave Jefferson. He was the only person she could be herself with. Even with Henry, she was still holding back how she really felt. But with Jefferson – he had seen her at her worse, locked up in the tower of her father's castle, a crazed mess, there was no pretending with him. She didn't have to hide her crazy from him. Jefferson looked down at Penelope, his eyes poured in to her own.

Penny knew that look.

She stepped back slowly, her eyes still connected with Jefferson. "I should get going." She told him. "I don't want to freeze to death." She teased him. His hands left her arms and he nodded.

"Yes, of course." He agreed. "I'll see you soon, Penny." He told her. "I'll leave you a message somehow. Do you think you could possibly get a day off?" He asked her.

"I can try." Penny told him. "Why?"

He pulled out a note from his jacket. It read _Jefferson. _In Henrys hand writing. She smiled down at the note. "Your Henry wrote me asking if we could all spend the day together practicing your magic." And though Jefferson was touched by the note, making him think of his Grace, he was still upset that Henry had left the note for him in the first place. "He can't leave notes like this, Penny. Anyone could have found it."

"He's just excited." Penny told Jefferson. "He knows that the more magic I learn, the closer we are to helping break the curse." Jefferson nodded. "Well, goodnight, Jefferson." She said with a small smile before walking away.

"-Penny," He called out for her, causing her to turn and face him.

"Yes?"

He wanted to tell her everything in that moment. _Everyone with a secret is a threat. _It could be so easy. _Killian is alive, your pirate never died. _He knew that would motivate her further in to breaking the curse – but he also knew that if he told her about Killian, he'd lose her.

So instead of telling her the truth, he simply said; "Sleep well."

* * *

Penny had never been too fond of the dark – after spending three hundred years in darkness – she hated it. She walked as fast as she could from the docks, going through the alley ways to get in to the town square, where her apartment was, closer.

And just as she was about to round the corner, bringing her in to the town, an arm grabbed her roughly, dragging her back. Penny swung around and without thinking, did something she had never been able to do before.

Her arm moved forward, her palm opened, and a light shot through her hand and the man who had grabbed her from behind went flying backwards. Her eyes grew wide and she ran to where he was laying down. She hadn't meant to do that –he had scared her though. "Oh god!" She said as she moved to where he was now laying down on the floor and dropped to her knees, moving the man on to his back. She looked at him in surprise. "August?" She said, recognizing the man in the dark.

He smiled wide at her. "I knew it!" He chuckled. "I knew it."

And then his eyes closed.

Oh god.

What had she done?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is so short but I'm super busy with work right now and don't have much time to write. But I wanted to get this out there so you guys could read it because I love you all and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

She had, though she didn't know how she managed, carried him up to her apartment. He was in and out of consciousness for the majority of their walk from the alley to her small little home. Every so often he would mumble something; _I knew it, _mostly. Penny opened the door to her apartment, all but fell in to the apartment herself, and staggered forward with Augusts arm still slung over her shoulders as she helped him in. God he was heavy.

Penny made it to the couch and set him down then hurried to grab a towel and an ice package. What else could she get him? A bandage?

No.

She had no bandages.

She and Henry had used them all to cover Graham's face one night when she baby sat the young boy while Graham was over and had fallen asleep on her couch.

Penny hurried over to where August was lying and placed the ice pack on his head gently. "August, can you hear me?" She asked him. He grumbled something she couldn't make out. She sighed and stayed put, waiting to see if he'd wake up. She looked at the clock to see that it was near midnight. Penny's hand pressed against Augusts scruffy cheek. "August, are you OK?"

"I knew it'd be you." He whispered, finally speaking clearly. His eyes remained closed. "I knew you'd be the one to break your own curse."He knew about the curse? His eyes opened. "When did you remember?" He asked her.

She didn't know if she should answer. She wished Jefferson was with her. "Do you work for my father?" She asked him.

August let out a bitter laugh. "I rather flay myself alive than work for that man." He tried to sit up and winced. Penny frowned. Could she trust him? He watched as she examined him when he finally sat up, looking for any sign of blood. "You were always the strongest."

"Strong?" She laughed at his words. "I'm the farthest thing from strong."

"But you are." He smiled.

She shook her head. "How do you know about me, about the curse? Who are you?"

"I was young when the curse took place." He confessed. "But I," he did know how to word it all. "I was safe from it. I was sent away before the curse took place. Just like Emma. I was _with _Emma."

Penny looked at him in confusion. "The book said-"

"I wrote the book, Penny."

She stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what question to ask next. "You wrote my story." He nodded his head. "Then you should know better than anyone just how weak I truly am."

August sighed, still shaking his head. "That's where you're wrong."

* * *

**_Over Three Hundred Years Ago_**

Her father visited her cell every night, filling her head with images of her true loves death. How could he do this to her? How could a man she once loved so dearly be so cruel and twisted to her? She finally had enough, she couldn't take it anymore.

"No! No, no, no! I can't!" She sobbed, not able to relive the vision any more. Her nails dug in to her skin under her eyes, scraping, trying to tear them out so to escape what her father was showing her. Killian was dead. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" She continued to cry as she hit the ground, finally not being able to stand. Her hands made their way to her head, raking through her long brown hair. "It hurts, father! Please, please make it stop!" She begged. "If you ever loved me, please!"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Perhaps if you had loved me, _your father, _- you would have never left!" He shouted, watching her shake with sobs at the image of her pirate's heart being ripped out. She went mad, wild, and lunged at her father, ready to strike. But she was instead flung back, held back by an invisible force. She screamed in anger.

"What is your plan, father?" Penny yelled, glaring through her tears. "You already cursed me to live by your side for all of time, keeping me frozen at this age. Making me relive my loves death - Perhaps you'll throw me in a pit, chained like an animal!" She let out a dark laugh. "What more could you possibly do than rip out my heart as you did Killians?" She shook her head. "Kill me now so I can be reunited with him and rid of you!" She spat out.

Rumpelstiltskin moved forward with an evil look on his face. "He deserved to die. For what he did – he died for stealing you."

"He was killed because he loved me!" Penny screamed at her father. "He died fighting – fighting for _me_!" She began to cry. "I know love is a notion that you could never truly grasp, father," Penny baited. "But when you love someone, you fight like hell for them. So no matter what you do. No matter how many times you make me relive his death – I will never stop fighting for him. I will make you pay for what you've done. Rest assured, father. I will have my vengeance." She promised. "And you will die screaming."

His hand connected with her face, knocking her on the ground. "You are a stupid woman." He hissed. Penny laughed. _As if that is supposed to offend me? _

"Bite your tongue, Penelope." He warned her, inching closer to her, grabbing her by the chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. There was nothing left in him that was good. It was all gone. She glared. "Or I'll take that as well."

She yanked away from him and watched as he walked away from her until he was out of her cell. She shouted one last thing before he disappeared. "I wish it had been you who died than mother."

The cell doors slammed shut. And she was alone.

* * *

"You've been through a lot." August said, sympathetically. Penny nodded her head. That was an understatement. "And yet you've survived. You broke your own curse, you managed to live, even while trapped in a tower for three hundred years and yet here you stand – you are the bravest woman I know, Penny. You're strong!"

Penny couldn't help herself. Her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't felt strong in over three hundred years, and yet here was August, telling the opposite of what she believed.

"You're far from weak. So far." He assured her.

Penny felt a tear fall and moved her hand to her face. "…Sorry I zapped you." She told him, wiping away the tears. He chuckled and took her hand.

"I did sneak up on you in a dark alley." He told her, causing her to laugh with him. "Was that your first time using?"

"The light?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I haven't been able to _master _that one," As Jefferson would say. "-I guess I just needed to be scared."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." He told her. "What else can you do?"

She looked around her apartment, unsure of what all to tell him. He wrote the book, he knew her history. But she still had no idea who he was other than the fact that he came to this world the same way Emma had. "Who are you? Back home?"

"Back in the enchanted forest, I was Pinocchio."

Penny kept a straight face, trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Are you lying?"

"I think you know what would happen if I lied." He said causing Penny to smile.

She decided to tell him all that she could do. When he asked who all knew about her, she told him about Jefferson and Henry. He nodded his head. "Your powers are tied to your emotions." He wasn't telling her that, he knew she already knew that, he was just trying to process it all. August needed her help. "You're working with Jefferson."

"Yes."

"And what are you trying to accomplish?" He asked her.

"Break the curse, destroy my father."

"I think I can help you with both."

* * *

Penny had helped August back to his little room at Granny's, Ruby giving her a look when she brought him home. Penny had narrowed her eyes at her best friend letting her know that there was nothing going on between her and the newest member of the town Storybrooke.

She had then headed back home, slept until her alarm rang and got up for work. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt like they were getting closer to breaking the curse. Penny had promised to help August with getting Emma to believe in the curse, if he helped her find a way to destroy her father.

He knew more about her father as the Dark One then she did. He had written his story. Penny only knew a few things from Jefferson and Henry how her father had become the Dark One. It was all to save her little brother, and though it killed her to hear about her little brother, though it caused her heart to ache because of how much she missed him – she did learn a lot about her father.

He became the Dark One in order to protect Baelfire from the Ogre war.

She finally found out how her father lost Bae as well. How he had cowardly left his own son, not going with him to this world.

That just fueled the fire of wanting her father dead even more. Baelfire was another name on the list of people her father had taken away from her.

_Killian._

_Graham._

_Baelfire. _

August told her about a dagger, the dagger her father had used to become the Dark One. He said that whoever had the dagger could control the beast within the Dark One. She would help him no matter what it cost.

However, August wanted to control her father.

Penny wanted him dead.

She saw him talking with Henry across the street from Gold's shop and walked through the puddles until she was by Augusts side and Henry was hurrying in to the pawn shop. Something was going on.

"What is Henry doing going in to Gold's shop?" Penny asked. August gently grabbed her by the arm so she was behind him, kept hidden away. He didn't want Gold knowing that she was a part of this.

"Operation cobra." He smiled.

Her eyes filled with rage. Henry was no part of the plan between her and August. "You're bringing Henry in to this?!" Penny said in anger as she moved closer to August, she could see Henry now inside Gold's shop.

"Hey, you already made him a part of this by telling him you got your memory back." Penny rolled her eyes at his comment.

"_Ok, _why are you bringing Henry in to this now?" August lifts his pant leg up and Penny gasped. "You're leg!" Penny exclaimed. Were her eyes betraying her? "It's … its turning to wood."

"Yes. It is. Which is why I'm moving forward with the plan." Penny knew right away what that meant. He was searching for the dagger that could kill her father. She nodded and went to follow him as he crossed the street only to have him stop her. "-No," He told her. "go in the front and help Henry out. I don't know how long he can hold Gold's attention. _You _on the other hand." Penny narrowed her eyes at him causing him to chuckle. "I need as much time as possible to look for anything that can tell me where he hides the dagger."

Penny huffed but agreed and went in through the front of the shop.

Gold's eyes changed when he saw her entering his shop. He looked happy. Penny ignored it though, and went to where Henry was standing. "Hey buddy." She said happily as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You find something?"

"-Henry here was just telling me that he's looking for a gift for Ms. Blanchard. Since she didn't kill Kathryn." Gold told Penny. She fought back the glare that was trying to break through upon hearing why Henry said he was in Gold's shop.

Jefferson had told her not to get caught up in the drama of Storybrooke. But when her friend Mary-Margret was placed in jail for the murder of David Nolan's wife, she had wanted to help. Just as she was finally about to help, Kathryn had showed up. And now Mary-Margret was free. So Penny simply smiled.

"Well that's good."

They all heard a noise coming from the back. "Mr. Gold." Penny called out as he began to walk away. "I have a question about my shop inventory."

"-In a second, dear."

Henry looked up to Penny with a worried gaze. She mirrored his expression. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost opening time for her store and squeezed Henrys hand. "Come by after school." She told him before leaving the small pawn shop.

* * *

They were all at Mary-Margret's house that she shared with Emma, welcoming Mary-Margret back to the community after her stint in jail. Penny wanted to roll her eyes. Half of the people that were in this apartment had wanted to see Mary-Margret hang for what she did. Penny and Emma seemed to be the only ones to believe Mary-Margret's story.

Gold was here. Penny had run in to him again earlier that day after she left his shop with Henry when August got caught in the back. He showed up at her shop, apologizing for leaving her so abruptly. He didn't say anything about catching August in the back. He only wanted to know what he could do to help Penny with the inventory. She had lied, told him that she had figured out the problem, but asked him to stay and help her go through a catalog full of men's clothing to try and get more clientele.

He had stayed for two hours, telling jokes, trying to get his Penelope to smile at him. But her smile never met her eyes. He had left her shop, telling her she could close early to attend to party for Mary-Margret, and said he'd see her there.

"-You didn't find what you were looking for?" Penny asked August quietly as she took a seat at the table he and Henry were sitting at.

"No." He told her. "But like I was telling Henry – I think it's going to find me."

Penny smiled and patted Henry on the back. "Go give Mary-Margret your gift." They had all laughed when Mary-Margret had read the card out loud for the rest of the guests to hear. _We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan. _Penny closed her eyes, fighting away more laughter. Henry gave her his gift.

Penny closed her eyes and thought about all the gifts Killian had given her in the years she spent with him. He would always bring her back jewels he had stolen, rubies, diamonds, and gems. He would steal dresses, food, flowers – he stole anything just to bring it back to Penny. She would smile wide when he presented her with his gifts. He always made her feel so royal when he had done this. He would call her his _Pirate Queen _and present her with gifts_. _He wasn't the only one. The entire crew of his ship would steal things for Penny.

She was Killians Pirate Queen, so therefore she was the rest of the ships Pirate Queen. _Mother of Pirates. _

"You OK?" August asked, bringing her back to reality. "You look deep in thought."

Penny forced a smile. "I'm fine."

August gave her a skeptical look. "I'm sure."

That caused her to give in to a real smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a sass mouth?" She asked him with a grin.

August laughed. "A few."

She laughed, not even noticing that Mr. Gold was watching the exchange between her and August. When she finally did look up, catching her father's eyes; she faked a smile and gave him a little wave. Her smile was real. But for a different reason.

Soon she would no longer have to deal with that man.

August would find the dagger and her father would be in his control. And once Penny helped August make Emma believe – she would use that dagger to kill her father.

* * *

August had showed up at her apartment with an idea. Something he knew she wouldn't be too pleased to hear. But he was beginning to become desperate.

Gold had come to Penny, asking how acquainted she was with August. If she knew anything about him and why he was here. She simply told him that August was just a passing through writer, looking for inspiration for his new story. But Gold didn't buy it.

Which is why August was at her place with his new idea.

She slapped August, hard. He winced. "Ok, I deserved that."

"You're pretending to be my brother!" She shoved him in the chest. August grabbed her by the wrists and stopped her from hitting him further.

"It was the only way. You yourself said he was on to me, he was asking questions. If I make him think I'm Baelfire – you know he'd do anything to have him back. To win his forgiveness. It was the only way. I'm sorry if it's hurting you though, Penny." She continued to look away from him. "But I need to know the truth … are you upset with me because _you _miss your brother. Or you're worried about what it'll do to your father."

She scoffed. "I could care less what it might do to my father."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." It didn't matter how many times her father tried to attempt having a relationship with her in Storybrooke, giving her a store to run, helping her run it, trying to be a good man with her – none of that mattered because every time she looked at her father, she saw Killians face staring back at her in anguish.

"If I get the dagger from him, if he believes that I'm really Bae,"

"-He won't." Penny mumbled. August gave her a look. "-What?" She said back. "I haven't seen Bae since he was a child and I would never think that you were him."

"He's desperate, Penny." He told her. "And if he gives me the dagger – we can control him. And perhaps break the curse."

She sighed. "Be careful, August. He kept me trapped in a tower for three hundred years and I'm his daughter. You don't know what he'll do to you if he finds out you're not Bae."

"He can't hurt me. Not here." August assured her. That was a lie. August knew Gold could hurt him, he might not be able to hurt him with magic – but he could grab the dagger from out of his hand and stab him. It didn't matter to him. Either way he was going to die. And if something happened to August, Penny would know. And she would stop her father. "I've got to go. I'm going to search the area around his house and try and find the dagger." He told her before heading to the door.

"Call me if you need me, August." She told him. "No matter what. If you need my help I'll be there."

She watched as he walked out of her apartment and took in a deep breath. She hoped this would work.


	5. Chapter 5

**28 Years Ago**

Penny sat up when she heard the noise of footsteps coming closer to the tower she was locked away in. "-Hello?" A voice called out, a woman's voice. Was this just another one of her father's cruel japes? "Is someone there?"

Penny crawled forward, hands dirty, dress torn. It had been a long time since someone had brought a change of clothes or water so she could wash herself. Usually, after a few days, her father would leave a change of clothes, rags, but they were still clothes.

A woman in a cloak appeared at the door of her cell. "Hello?" She said, moving forward and revealing herself as she pushed back the hood of her cloak. "Can you hear me?" She asked. Penny didn't answer though. She was weary of the woman before her. She looked normal, dressed riding pants and leathers. She looked like a commoner. She was harmless, right?

The woman moved forward and in to her cell. Penny was shocked when the woman walked in to her cell. No one had ever been able to do that before. She moved back as the woman inched forward. "It's OK. You don't have to be afraid." She assured Penny. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Penny had a hard time believing that. The last time someone tried to help her, it had been Jefferson. And she hadn't seen him in years. He was the last person to visit it – other than he father. Now this woman said she was here to rescue Penny? How could Penny trust anyone after three hundred years of darkness? Penny flinched when the woman gently placed her hand on Penny's unwashed face.

"You poor thing," She cooed as she brushed the dirty hair away from Penny's face. She couldn't remember how long it had been since someone had taken care of her this way. "What's your name?" She asked.

Penny looked up at her, feeling weak as she left her head to meet the woman's eyes. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, dirty. "Penny." She managed to get out. "If he catches you-"

The woman shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that monster anymore. He's locked away and you're safe." She told her. Penny sighed a sigh of relief. Was she finally free? She had lost track of how long she'd been in this hell. "Come with me." The woman said. "I'll take you away."

"I can't leave." She told her. "I'm trapped here by magic."

"I see no magic." The woman motioned around the cell. "Nothing holding me back from entering the room, or you leaving it. Here," She reached out for Penny to grab hold of her hand. "Come, I'll show you." Penny slowly took her hand, having her help her stand up straight. She almost collapsed when she finally stood from how weak she was. "Come sweetling, I'll take you some place safe." She walked Penny to the door.

When Penny walked out of her cell, she let out a noise. She couldn't help but laugh and cry. She felt hysterical. But for three hundred years she had been trapped. She wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her as tight as she possibly could.

"Oh my," the woman chuckled.

Penny let go of her, still holding on to her hand. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Regina."

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

The banging on her door woke Penny up from a dreamless sleep, the first one she had had since her curse was broken. Every night she had to dream about Killian dying, now that she finally was able to close her eyes and dream of nothing, someone was trying to wake her up? She wanted to curse whoever was on the other side of her door.

Penny got up in a huff, wrapping a robe around her body and walked out of her room and to her front door. The banging didn't stop until she opened the door. "-What?!" She said angrily as flung the door open. She stepped back when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

Her father.

"Penelope," He said breathlessly.

She felt her heart drop to the floor. If Gold was here and alive, Augusts plan had failed. Was August alive? Was he hurt? "-Mr. Gold," She said, breaking away from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"-August Booth." Gold rushed out. "Stay away from him, Penelope. He's a bad man." He told her, stepping in to her apartment. Penny moved out of his way as he walked in, completely taken by surprise. Her father had never acted this way before in their time in Storybrooke. He always acted like a stranger to her – but now he was banging on her door and night and acting very fatherly. Perhaps he knew her curse was broken?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Gold." She told him. "Why are you here?"

"He's dangerous, Penelope. He wants to hurt me and he'll do that by doing anything – by hurting the people I … the people I associate myself with."

Penny wanted to roll her eyes. _The people I associate with? _She knew August would never hurt her – he was helping her try and destroy her father.

"Why would he want to hurt you?"

"Don't worry about that, Penelope!" He yelled at her, causing her to jump. He apologized, seeing he had frightened her. "I'm sorry." He told her. "Just trust me, for once in your life – trust me!" He begged her. "Stay away from August Booth. And if he comes near you – you need to tell me."

Penny eyed her father from across the room; he was looking out her window, trying to see if anyone had followed him. "OK." She finally spoke up, causing him to look at her. "If he comes near me, I'll tell you." She lied. Penny watched as Gold sighed in relief, nodding his head.

"Thank you." He told her. He then looked around her apartment. "I'm, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll see myself out."

Penny watched as he father left her apartment, completely shaken. Whatever August had done to scare him? Well, it worked.

**28 Years Ago**

"This is where you live?" Penny said as they rode on their horses to the woman named Regina's castle. Regina nodded her head with a warm smile.

"You'll be safe here." She promised. But there was something about the castle that seemed dark. It reminded her of her fathers. "Now come, we need to get you washed up." Regina said as she rode on. Penny gently gave her horse a kick in the side and followed Regina's horse down the hill that lead to the castle.

When they made it to the end of the hill, Penny figured that Regina lived in the small town that surrounded the castle, but instead, they rode forward until they were beyond the gates and inside the castle. Penny watched closely as guards let them inside the castle. Was Regina royal?

"Guards!" Regina called out and they all formed in a line before where she stood. She moved up to one, running her hand along his jaw line. "Be a dear and help, young Penny down from her horse."

Penny eyed Regina; she was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't trust her. The guard walked up to where Penny sat on her horse, put his hands on her waist and picked her up off her horse. She gave in to a little gasp when he set her on the ground. She was still feeling rather weak and began to fall forward only to have the guard pick her up when she began to fall. She could only see his eyes.

His blue eyes reminded her of Killians.

"Come, let's get you a bath." Regina told Penny. She then looked to the guard who was holding Penny up. "Huntsman, bring her to her chambers."

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

Penny met Henry for breakfast, August hadn't showed up. She had sent him a message, slipping it under his room door, telling him not to come, and then hurried away from his room. Henry was disappointed that their plan had failed.

"Have you been practicing?" Henry asked her. Penny put a finger to her lips, telling him to speak quieter, not knowing who might be listening.

"Yes." She whispered.

Henry grinned. "When can we show Emma?" He asked her eagerly. "If she sees … _what you can do,_" he leaned in and whispered. "-Then she won't have any reason to doubt us!"

Penny sighed. "Henry, it's much more complicated than that. It's up to," She looked around the diner, not wanting to say Augusts name out loud. "You _know who,_ to decide when he needs my help. If I were to show her now it might scare her off."

Henry groaned. "I wish we could just show her."

Penny frowned. She hated seeing Henry this upset. A part of her wanted to just walk up to Emma and show her too. But August told her not to. They were running out of time though, especially with her father knowing that August knew who he really was.

"Here," Penny said as she pushed her cup of coco towards Henry. "You look like you need this more than I do." She smiled. Henry couldn't help but smile back at her. "-I'll go get some cinnamon for you." She said as she got up. When Penny got up from the table, something from outside caught her eye.

_Jefferson. _

Penny looked to Henry and then back to Jefferson who stood in the alley across the street. She then walked out of the diner and hurried across the street and to the alley.

"What are you doing?" She asked Jefferson, shocked to see that he came out during the day. The only time they met up was at night where it was easier for no one to see them.

"I needed to see you." He told her, pulling her closer to him so they were farther back in the alley. "Your father visited me last night."

Penny looked at him in shock. He had gone to see Jefferson?

"He's going to un-do the restraining order he put on me so I can be near you."

This was all so confusing to Penny. "Why?"

"He's more threatened of this August guy then he is me, I suppose. He wants me to keep an eye on you for him, to watch you and make sure you don't get hurt."

"August wouldn't hurt me." She told Jefferson.

"How can you know that? He went after Gold last night, pretending to be your brother, Penny." Penny nodded her head, she knew all of that. "He knows about the dagger, he thought he could control Rumpelstiltskin with it."

"I know all of that." She told him. Jefferson looked at her in confusion. "I kind of … used my magic on him the night you and I met at the dock. He snuck up on me and I zapped him. He knows about the curse, he's trying to break it. I've been working with him too."

"Penny!" Jefferson hissed an in hushed tone. "What if he had been working for you father?"

"Obviously he's not." Penny mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Jefferson tried to fight that smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"How much does he know?"

Penny tried to think of if there was anything August _didn't _know. He wrote Henrys story book. He knew more than all of them. "Everything."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes."

**28 Years Ago**

"Can I trust you?" Penny asked as she looked to Regina who was sitting next to the tub Penny was being cleaned in. Regina's servants were cleaning Penny, washing her hair and scrubbing the dirt from her skin.

"Of course you can, sweetling." Regina assured her. "You're safe here."

Penny frowned. "If my father is to find out you've taken me, that you've freed me-"

"I already told you, Penny. You don't have to worry about him. He's gone, trapped, locked away far so he can not hurt you anymore." Penny sucked in air and closed her eyes as the women around her scrubbed her hair with water and soaps. "Do you know how long you have been your father's prisoner, Penny?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure." She spoke honestly. "I lost track after the first fifty-years. He's cursed me to an ageless state so I can live with him forever."

Once Penny was cleaned and her hair was brushed, Regina had her maids dress Penny in a dark blue cotton dress with a built in corset. Her hair was curled, a head band across her forehead, keeping her soft curls away from her face. She hadn't felt this clean in years. "Thank you, Regina." Penny said as she sat across from her at the long table.

"Of course, sweetling." Regina smiled. "Now, you must be starved." Regina clapped her hands. Two guards entered the room. "Be dears and fetch some food and wine for our guest."

Penny smiled wide. She hadn't had wine in a very, _very _long time. When a large plate of food was placed in front of Penny, she had to contain herself from digging right in with her hands, shoveling food in her mouth. Instead, she waited for her silverware, and ate like a Lady.

"You've been gone for so long." Regina told her. Penny was curious to know how long she had been trapped by her father and asked; _how long? _"Three hundred years, sweetling." Regina told her. "Only a small few know the story. Your father kept it secret for a very long time."

"How did you know?"

Regina stared at her from across the table, something in her eyes changed. "I … knew your father." She told Penny. "And he shared that secret with me because he wanted my help in … _keeping you safe._"

"Keeping me safe?" She let out a scoff. "How is keeping me locked away for three hundred years; _safe_?"

Regina chuckled. "Well, sweetling, fathers are always trying to keep their daughters safe."

Penny raised a brow. "Would your father keep you locked away for three hundred years?"

"No, dearie, he's dead."

Penny flinched when she heard her use the word; _dearie. _Her father used that word every time he would visit her. Every time he would make her relive Killians death. Penny wanted to hit herself, smack herself for trusting this woman. No one in their right mind would try and rescue her – why would this woman? "How did he die?" She asked, her grip on the knife she used to cut her meat grew tighter.

"I killed him." Regina told her.

Penny got up from her seat, pushing away the food and raised the knife. "You work with my father." Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Good, I was getting tired of this little act." Regina sat up. A cloud of purple surrounded the woman and when Penny could see her again she was dressed in all black.

_Stupid, stupid girl! _

"What do you want with me?" She asked Regina."What did he promise you?"

"I asked Rumpelstiltskin for a favor, he wanted one in return. I watch over you until our plan takes place. Believe it or not, Penelope, your father does care _slightly _for you. He could have left you to die in your tower; instead he called on me to keep you safe." Penny shook her head but Regina continued. "We're only days away from my grand plan. And when it takes place – you won't remember any of this."

"What plan?"

Regina smirked. "You'll see soon enough," Regina snapped her fingers and the knife Penny held was now nowhere in sight. "Guards!" She called out. "Show our guest to her room."

"What, you're going to keep me locked away in a tower as well?"

Regina laughed. "No, dearie, I'm not." She told her. "Too many people have been breaking into my towers – you'll get your room, a beautiful lavish room where you'll wake up in the morning to breakfast. Your stay here will not be unpleasant, Penny. You will get lunch, dinner. You will be bathed every morning, dressed beautifully – anything your heart desires."

"My freedom?"

Regina gave her a wicked grin. "_Almost _everything."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. I owe your father a favor. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

She had to go to the Mayors house to sign some paper work that would allow Jefferson around her. Mr. Gold was there, as was Regina. She had to fight the glare when Regina entered the room. Henry was by Penny's side, even after Gold had told him to find something else to do. He simply stayed where he was, holding on to Penny's hand.

"Why do I have to sign stuff?" She asked. "I never placed the restraining order on Jefferson. You all did." She reminded him. "I don't care if he comes around."

"It's just logistics," Gold explained to her. "We need your consent."

"I would have figured you needed my consent when you first put the restraining order on him." She said when she was handed the pile of papers. Henry chuckled at her side, finally letting go of her hand so she could sign the papers.

"Henry, why don't you step out of the room?" Regina now suggested. He shook his head defiantly _I want to stay with Penny. _He told them. Penny could see Gold eye Henry when he called her _Penny. _She couldn't help but smile down at the boy.

"I don't mind him being here. Though knowing you two, you might put a restraining order on Henry next." She said as she signed the papers, handing them to Regina once she was done.

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, tired of Penelope's sass. "Are we done here?" She then asked Gold. He looked over the papers and nodded. _Just about. _He told them before pulling out one last piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Just a small thing that says; if Jefferson attempts to harm you, or anything else, the restraining order will be put back on affective immediately by myself or Mayor Mills." Gold said, handing her a pen to sign it.

"I'm not signing that."

"Penelope, please." Gold started only to have his daughter cut him off.

"No." She stood her ground. "I won't sign that. Jefferson has never tried to hurt me and he never will. I'm not signing anything that says _you're _in charge of what happens to the people in my life either. No way in hell." She grabbed her bag and headed to the rooms exit with Henry hurrying behind her.

Regina looked to Gold once Penelope and Henry were out of the room. "She always was stubborn." She remembered. Gold nodded his head in agreement.

Henry called out for Penny, stopping her before she could get in her car. "Penny!" He said causing her to turn around. "Now that the restraining order is off Jefferson we can practice more." He said, first looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"-You're taking off the restraining order on Jefferson?" Emma said as she walked up to where they stood. Neither had seen her. Penny simply nodded. "You do know that he kidnapped me and Mary-Margret." The towns new sheriff reminded Penelope. "The guy is a lunatic."

"He's not a lunatic." Penny tried to defend him. Emma raised her brows in response. "He's just … a little lost."

"You can say that again."

Penny sighed. "Look, you guys, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." She told them. Henry followed after Penny, grabbing her hand and tugging on it. She looked down at him. Henry surprised her by hugging her tight. She couldn't help but smile. Henry always knew how to make Penny feel better. She hugged him back and when he let go, she looked down at him and gave him a little wink. "Practice? Tomorrow? Say – before school?"

Henry beamed at her. "Yes!" He said in excitement.

When Penny got in to her car and drove off, Emma walked up to him. "Practice what?" She asked him.

"Magic." Henry didn't lie. Emma simply smiled, figuring it was more little tricks like the one with the quarter. How little she really knew. "You really like Penny, hu?"

Henry nodded. "She's my best friend."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with work and try to write on my free time but I don't have much of that lately so I try to find time to write as much as possible for you guys! But I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! This is kind of different for me but I enjoyed writing Regina/Penny stuff from back in fairytale land – I hope you guys like it too. Oh, and I did a little mention of the Huntsman because I miss Graham.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick note:** This is going to be pretty AU because I hate going by episodes. Enjoy! This is kind of choppy but I really wanted to put it out for you guys before I go back to work again.

* * *

Jefferson had shown up at her apartment, banging on the door until Penny answered it. He was breathless, she figured that wherever he was – he had run to her place. When he told her where he was, Penny understood why he had run.

"She sent you a message?" Penny said in shock. "Regina – what the hell does she want?"

He sighed. "She wants my help."

She quirked her brow. "With what?"

"She wants a way back home – to get something, to stop Emma."

"What?" She said, not so shocked – but curious as to what Regina had planned. "You're not seriously thinking of helping her, are you?"

Jefferson didn't speak. But the look he gave her was answer enough. "You're going to work with her?!" She shouted at him. "After everything! You know what she did to me!" Penny yelled at Jefferson. "She created this curse, she worked with my father to keep me prisoner!" Penny shook her head in anger. "-She took you away from Grace, she left you in Wonderland – did this all but slip your mind, Jefferson?!"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then _please _tell me _why _in the world you'd work with her."

"She promised me a fresh start." He finally told her. "A clean slate."

Penny shook her head in anger and began to walk away. Jefferson chased after her, grabbing her by the arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Penny, please hear me out."

"No!" She said defiantly.

"-We can start a life here, you, me and Grace. We can be a family!" Penny was more than surprised by his words. He wanted to be a family? Jefferson moved closer to her, taking her face in his hands. "She said we can start over. Create a new life, a new life here." He told her. "You could forget everything again, Penny. You could never have to dream about Killian again – you can forget him."

"Why would I _ever _want to forget him?" Penny asked Jefferson, pulling away from his touch. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Because he's dead." He said coldly. Penny felt like she'd been hit in the face.

"I love Killian, Jefferson!" Penny said, trying to stop anymore anger from him to emerge – though that probably wasn't the best way to do it. "I'm always going to love Killian. Till I die, perhaps after that as well. It's always going to be Killian, I'm sorry." She spoke more softly now. "He may be dead … but I still love him. And I can't stop that – nor would I want to." She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at the ground. He remembered a conversation he had with her a few weeks ago. She had a bottle in her hands, could barely stand straight. Drunk and full of sorrow.

"_I miss him, Jefferson." Penny told him, looking defeated. "I miss him so badly everyday that I literally stop breathing when I think about him. Until my heart starts to ache so terribly that I can barely stand. And I'm tired. I just want to be with him again."_

"_You can't talk like that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_-Because you're not alone anymore!" He shouted at her, taking her by surprise when he grabbed her by her arms. "You have Henry, you have a town full of people who love you, you have me! Don't talk about giving up to me when you and Grace are the only reason I've stayed strong!" _

He should have figured she wouldn't remember that conversation. The one where he all but bore his soul to her, trying to tell her how he really felt about her.

Penny bit down on her lip. She hated to see Jefferson this hurt by her words, by her actions. But this was how she felt, how she'd always feel. She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jefferson. But if you go through with this – if you work with Regina … you're going to lose me."

Jefferson shook his head and looked at her. "I already lost you." He said, walking away from Penny and out of her sight.

Penny closed her eyes and sucked in air. She felt her heart breaking.

* * *

Penny had gone to pick up Henry; Regina had called and asked her to pick him up from school. She knew she told her father that she would stay away from August – but with the information from Jefferson – after she found out he was going to work with Regina, she needed to see August more than ever. She was desperate for help. She couldn't do this herself.

Penny and Henrys eyes widened in shock when August had lifted his pant leg up, revealing not human flesh, but instead wood. What could she say?

"Your arm is wooden now." Penny breathed out.

_Clearly. _

"Yes."

"Show Emma!" Henry exclaimed.

August shook his head. "I already did – she didn't see it. She doesn't want to see so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do."

"Well then I'll show her my magic." Penny spoke up. "It's our last shot." Penny tried to stay confident. But she felt like everything was falling apart. "You can help me."

August closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's too late, Penny." He told her. "It's too late."

"It's not too late." Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help herself. "It's not too late, August – you're just giving up!"

"I don't have much time left, Penelope." He tried to tell her. "And the time that I do have left – I want to spend with my father."

"Marco," Henry said softly.

"Yes." August answered Henry. He then looked back at Penny. "If there's a chance that you can help Emma break the curse, if you can convince her…to believe…I wish you luck. But for me; operation cobra is over. I'm sorry."

Penny closed her eyes, letting a tear fall. She couldn't do this on her own. She needed help. How was she going to convince Emma that she had magic when she barely knew how to do it alone? She always had Jefferson coaching her. And just when Penny felt like giving up as well, a small hand wrapped around her own.

_Henry. _She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her. "We can do this, Penny. You and me." He smiled at her.

Penny felt the tears fall as she looked down at him, a smile gracing her face as well. Henry had a heart so pure, he believed in her – even when she didn't believe in herself.

"Me and you." She agreed.

* * *

"I need to show you something." Penny said as she began knelt to the ground, picking up a pile of dirt. Emma eyed her curiously. "And I don't know how you're going to take it._ I'm assuming not well._" She mumbled under her breath, remembering August tell her and Henry about how much Emma _didn't _want to believe.

"Is it going to explain why we're in the woods and you're picking up dirt?" Emma asked her.

Penny nodded her head. "Yes." She told her. "But I need you to keep an open mind." Emma quirked her brow. "_Emma_." Penny said, the way she would say Henrys name when he was defiant. Emma sighed and then motioned for her to go on. "OK." Penny breathed in. "Everything that Henry has told you is true."

"What the hell!" Emma said in exhaustion. Throwing her hands in the air. She was tired of everyone telling her that the curse was real. They were all delusional. "Now you've dragged Penelope in to this?" Emma looked to her son.

Before Henry could speak, Penny stood in front of him, and made her hand flat, the pile of dirt in the center of her palm.

"Trust me, Emma. Before I broke my own curse – I was just like you when Henry would tell me all the stories, especially my own. _Daughter of the Dark One? _I rather that be just a story but I promise you, Emma. I am the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin."

"Look, I kind of guessed that Mr. Gold was your father but calling him Rumpelstiltskin? You can't seriously buy in to this all, Penelope." Just as Emma was about to walk away, Penny called out for her. When Emma turned around, she saw that the dirt that was just in Penny's hand was floating in the air – each speck pulled apart and floating. Her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell…"

"She has magic." Henry told Emma who continued to shake her head. Penny watched as Emma tried to step backward. Penny moved forward and the dirt fell to the ground.

"I can do more if you need me to. My ancestors could create fire in their hands but I don't know if I can master that one." She tried to lighten the moment but she could see how scared Emma looked. "…Emma," she said softly, moving forward only to have Emma back away from her.

"This can all be explained!" Emma said her eyes still wide.

"Dammnit, Emma!" Penny cursed. "Open your eyes!"

"How can I?" She yelled. "How can I open my eyes and believe that we're all freaking fairytale characters, Penelope?!" Emma began to cry. "This is all insane – you're insane!"

"-Emma, please." Henry tried to get her to see. But Penny had her own idea how to break the curse. She didn't exactly know how to do it – but it was something she and Jefferson had worked on. Channeling her powers in to him so he can feel them – feel her – see what she saw. Emma grabbed hold of Emma, taking both of her hands in her own and gripped on tight.

"I'm sorry, Emma. This might hurt." She said before closing her eyes and concentrating. Before Emma could protest, before she could even say anything a light surrounded Emma and Penny and everything stopped. Suddenly Emma and Penny were flying away from each other, shot back from the magic, both landing on the ground. Everything was becoming a blur.

Emma sat up, Henry running to her side to help her. "Oh my god!" She repeated over and over. "It's all real!" She said, frantic. "I saw – I saw everything – how is this … how can this be possible?"Emma got up, with help from Henry and looked to Penelope who was still lying on the ground from the kick back. She hurried over to her and looked down. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that blood was coming from Penny's side. Emma saw a tree branch sticking out of Penelope's side and gasped. "Oh god, Penelope! No!" She cried.

"I-I said … it might .. hurt." Penny coughed up blood.

"No, no, no!" Henry said as he sat by Penny's side. "Emma, help her!"

Emma pulled out her phone and called from an ambulance. "We're going to get help, Penelope." Emma assured her. "they're coming."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. She pushed herself up, no longer on a bed. She didn't recognize the place, it was all new to her. Penny sat up, pushing herself off the bed and moved forward. _"Hello?"_ She called out.

"_You shine bright, even in a dark room." _A familiar voice said causing Penny to smile. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. This was it. She was finally with her Killian again. The room grew bright and when she saw him standing in the corner of the room she felt her entire world come together.

"_Reunited at last."_ She beamed before running in to his arms. Killian laughed as he picked her up, holding on to her tight as he spun her around.

"_I'm afraid not, love_." He told her. _"This is just a dream."_

"_No,"_ Penny said, her arms still around him. "This is the heavens."

Killian set her down. _"Do you truly believe a pirate would make it to the heavens? I told you, my love. When I die – I'll be king of the underworld." _

She laughed, blissful to be near Killian again. _"But could you win in a fight with Hades?"_

Killian chuckled._ "I always win my fights_." He smirked.

Penny stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Killians shoulders, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, holding him tight. His arms wrapped around her body, his eyes closed tight as he inhaled. _"We can stay here." _She told him_. "Together. Forever." _ He chuckled, kissing her shoulder_. _

"_It's your dream, my love." _He reminded her. "_I'll do whatever you want me to do." _He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her neck. Penny giggled and pulled away.

"_If it's my dream – then I want to be on the Jolly Roger. With you. In bed." _She smirked before kissing him hard.

* * *

Emma and Penelope had broken the curse; everyone was remembering who they were. But there was only one person Emma needed to see. Some might figure that it would be her parents – no, she wasn't ready for that. She needed to find Gold. Better known to the townspeople now as; _Rumpelstiltskin. _Regina had gone in to hiding – no one had seen her since everyone's memory came back. Ruby, _little red riding hood, _had said that she saw Regina fleeing to her car after the curse broke. _She was with Jefferson, _ruby told Emma. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was for Emma to find Gold.

She figured it'd be a lot harder than that. That he'd be fleeing as well. But he simply sat outside his pawn shop, a smirk on his face as he watched the people being reunited with their loved ones. "Waiting for someone?" Emma said as she walked up to him.

"No," Gold said as he looked up at Emma. "I know well enough that my daughter wouldn't come looking for me once the curse was broken. Other than to kill me. Tell me, Miss Swan. How did you manage to break the curse?"

"With the help of your daughter." Emma replied.

Gold looked confused as he looked to Emma. He stood up, pushing down on his cane for support. "Penelope … helped you break the curse? How?"

"With magic."

"Penelope does not have magic." Gold said, sounding sure of himself. "That's impossible."

"Well I've seen her whole life story and I know that your wife's family had magic. I know that she ran from you when she was sixteen, know that she fell in love with a pirate – I know that years later – you killed that pirate and imprisoned her for three hundred years. I know that Regina took her captive after you were taken by my mother and father. I know everything about Penelope and what you did to her. Now tell me – how would I know that? How could I feel everything she felt for three hundred years? How did I know that her curse has been broken for months?"

Gold's eyes widened.

"She's in the hospital. Dr. Whale took her in to surgery."

"-What?!" Gold moved forward. "What happened to her?"

Perhaps she should have started with that. But she couldn't look at Gold without wanting to punch him, still feeling the affect of Penelope's life on her own. "Come with me and I'll tell you."

* * *

"_This is only a dream Penny_." Killian told her.

"_Well then I don't want to be wakened."_ She told him, moving up and kissing his neck. Her small body was tangled against his as they lay in their bed inside the Jolly Roger. _"Why would I want to wake when I finally have you again?" _She asked him, more serious this time. _"Killian, for three hundred years I have begged, pleaded to the Gods that I could have just that. To be with you again."_

"_Oh, my beautiful love."_ Killian sighed. _"You're not with me though."_

"_I am."_ She argued, her fingers running along his skin. "_You're real, are you not? This is skin I'm touching."_ His hand wrapped around her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth. He bit her gently causing her to smile. Penny sighed, she was feeling so tired. Killian was telling her that this was all a dream. But how could she be so tired while dreaming? _"If I close my eyes … I fear you'll disappear." _

"_I will." _He told her. _"Because then you'll be awake."_

"_Well then I shall staple my eyes open."_

"_Staple?" _She could feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckled.

"_Yes."_ She laughed as well. _"Drastic measures." _She teased. _"Killian, I love you. I'll do anything to be with you again."_

"_Then open your eyes."_

"_No!" _She told him, climbing up on him. _"Because if I open my eyes I'll be back in that hell – without you. I can't bare it anymore." _She shook her head. _"No, I rather be here with you." _She pressed her lips to his. Killian kissed her back, sliding his tongue along her lower lip until she opened up for him and moaned at the sensation.

This is what she wanted. This might be just a dream, yes. But it was the best dream she ever had.

* * *

"How is she?" Gold asked as he stood next to Penelope's bed. Dr. Whale simply glared at the man. "Answer me _Doctor, _or I'll rip out your heart."

"Gold," Emma groaned. "-Dr. Whale, how is she?" Gold looked away from Gold and looked to Emma.

"She's good. She's pulling through. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember who her father is." Dr. Whale said under his breath. Gold pushed him in to a wall, taking him by surprise.

"You were nothing before I met you! Nothing!" Gold seethed.

"Gold!" Emma yelled, trying to break up the fight. She pulled the two men apart. "We don't have time for this – we need to find a way to wake up Penelope!" She reminded them.

Gold only knew of one way to wake Penelope up. And that was with magic. "I know how to wake her." He told Emma. "But I need your help."

* * *

Emma had slayed a dragon. A freaking dragon. And now she was at a well with Gold wear he dumped in what was in the vile. A purple cloud surrounded them all. "What is that?" Emma yelled.

"Magic. From my world!" Gold smirked as he watched it surround him. "Anyone who had magic in our world has it now in this world."

Emma's eyes widened in fear. _Regina. _

She needed to get to Henry. "We need to get back to the hospital." Henry was with Penelope there, he was being protected by mother superior and Dr. Whale. Gold followed Emma as quickly as he could. He needed to get to his daughter. She may hate him – but she was still his little girl.

* * *

Something was happening. She could feel something. _"You're waking up." _Killian told her. _"It's time to open your eyes, Penny." _

"_No," _Penny told him, kissing his chest. _"I'm not." _She told him.

"_Still stubborn as ever." _Killian teased. He sat them up so he could look her in the eyes. _"Wake up, Penelope." _She shook her head. _"You have to get back. Henry needs you." _

"…_how do you know who Henry is?" _

"_I told you, Penny." _He sighed. _"This is just a dream. I'm not real. This isn't real." _He grabbed her hand._ "It's all in your head."_

Her lip began to tremble._ "It feels real." _

"_I know, my love. That's the cruelest part." _

Penny began to cry. _"I don't want to leave you."_ She cried. _"Please, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to live without you, Killian. I've done it for too long. I want to stay here."_

Killian sighed and pressed his hand to her face gently, wiping away her tears. _"I love you, Penny." _He told her. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.

She could feel herself waking up.

"_No, no, no!" _She cried.

"-Penelope." A voice said, frantic. "Penelope, wake up."

"-Wake up, Penny. Wake up."

It was Emma. And Henry. She could feel her body healing, coming back to life. _No, no, no. _Killian was no longer in front of her. He had disappeared; she was in a dark room again. _No! _

Her eyes shot open and she gasped. "Penny!" Henry said in relief, throwing himself on her and hugging her tightly. She braced herself for pain but felt known. Her eyes scanned the room and saw she was not only with Henry and Emma. The whole damn town was in the room. Penny sat herself up, Ruby moved forward first and hugged her.

"Thank you, Penelope!" She said happily.

The curse was broken. Everyone was free, everyone was happy. Everyone but Penny. Penny couldn't help herself – she started to sob. Ruby moved away from Penelope, not understanding why she was crying. She and Emma broke the curse? Shouldn't she be overjoyed?

But all Penny felt was despair.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. That's the end of season one so I hope you guys liked my take on it. Season two and beyond is going to be VERY AU because I like my imagination better than the show ;)


	7. Epilogue

He had felt something change. Something in the air. It had been twenty-eight years of waiting. Waiting for some savior to break a curse that kept him stuck on this island. He thought he'd be here forever. Killian sat up straight, the gush of wind had caused him to stumble backwards. That's when he knew. The curse was broken. He was close. So close now. Killian moved to the drawer, pulling it open and attaching his hook to his stump. It was time.

Before he left, he caught glimpse o the drawing on his desk.

_Penny. _

He picked one up and studied the drawing. My_ Penny. _

Killian set the drawing down on the table and walked out of the small room on his ship.

It had been over three hundred years since he last saw her and his heart still swelled when he thought of her smile. He would still pull out her old sash and inhale the scent that she left on it. Everything about this ship had reminded Killian of Penny. _ My Penny. _He, in the beginning, thought about sailing off into a storm when he was stuck in Neverland. But the memory of her smile always pulled him away from those thoughts.

The place drove him crazy – he hated it. It was always dark, which at first soothed him. But there was only so much darkness he could take. It had taken there hundred years to get off the bloody island and back to the Enchanted forest. But when he came back, he didn't feel at home. Penny was his home and she was gone.

The Evil Queen had promised him his revenge. A new world where everyone would forget who they were – forget how powerful they were. That's where he could get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. But if he went with her to this world; he'd forget as well.

He traveled to Wonderland to return the Evil Queens mother to her; Cora. And there he made a deal with a new devil.

_This world she's creating – Rumpelstiltskin won't be the only one to forget who he is. You will as well, Hook. _Cora had told him. _If you stay with me – I can help you get the revenge you deserve. _

It had been years of waiting and just as Killian was about to give up, abandon his mission and sail off in to some storm, Cora said two words that shook him within.

_She's alive. _

He stood alone on the beach now, waiting for Cora. When she finally showed up, she held a vile a purple dust in her hand.

"Sparkly dirt." Killian commented when she showed him the vile. "And that's going to help us how?"

"This dirt, as you call it, is ash from the oak tree Snow White and Prince James used to create the portal to send their daughter away." She told the pirate with a smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going on a trip, Captain." Cora told him with a sly smile.

"And where to?" He asked.

"Storybrooke."

Killian needed to know. This Storybrooke, was that where his love was? "-That's where,"

"Penny is." She answered.

Killian felt a smile grace his face. It had been a long time since he was able to smile. When Cora first told him that Penny was alive, he hadn't believed her – when she _showed _him, he was still weary. But if there was a chance that his true love was alive, he would travels worlds to get back to her. He quickly changed his expression when he saw Cora watching him. "And it's where he is?"

Cora smirked. "Yes."

"Good." Killian said, stepping forward and examining the vile. "I'll finally get to skin me a crocodile." He then looked back to Cora. "How long will it take to get there?" He asked her.

"Perhaps a few days." She informed him. Killian glared at her. "You've waited over three hundred years to be with her again, Hook. Something tells me you can wait a few more days." Cora said in annoyance.

But he didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to be with Penny. _Now. _He wanted her. In every way possible. He needed to feel her, touch her, kiss her, and consume her. He just wanted her. He still had nightmares about the vision Rumpelstiltskin put in his head. The image of his true loves death. It haunted him for three hundred years. And now he was so close to ridding those nightmares – to finally be with her again. He looked to Cora. "Well then," He gave her back the vile of ash. "Let's get started."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so this is the end of this story but I promise you there will be another one following it. This was just a little chapter to show Killians point of view since there's going to be a lot of him in my next story. I hope you all liked the second installment of 'The Dark Ones Daughter' hopefully the next one will be up before the weekend ;) Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and the follows and favorites!


End file.
